patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: Sekrety Meden
thumb|Okładka gry Fabuła Na początku Patapon 4: Sekrety Meden, Uberhero i Księżniczka biorą ślub. Zaraz po ślubie do wioski wchodzi tajemniczy jegomość, który proponuje Tonowi, Chinowi i Kanowi maski takie jak miał Hero w 2. Oczywiście się zgadzają i zostają Herosami (ale nie Uber). Gdy założyli maski, zaczeły świecić tak mocno, że wszytkie Patapony oślepły na chwilę. Gdy już widziały, Meden i ten nieznajomy zniknęli. Herosi pobiegli za nimi (tak zaczyna się pierwsza misja), ale nieważne jakby się starali, i tak by im nie wyszło. Dogonili ich, ale byli za zmęczni, by coś zrobić, więc są świadkami obdzierania Meden ze skóry ;(. Ale potem, spod tej skóry wyleciała piękna, diamentowa Hoshiponka. Porywacz zabrał tę Gwiazdę i uciekł z nią gdzieś dalej. Herosi uznali, że są silni, ale jest ich za mało, więc wzieli ptaki (te od Toriponów, te z 2) i polecili ponad Pystynią Nienasyconego Brzucha, Śnieżnym Polem Nieczystych Łez i Tęczowym mostem, aby dotrzeć do krainy Karmenów i Patapolis (tego z 2), żeby zabrać korzeń Drzewa Życia. Po powrocie do Kryjówki Srebrny Hoshipon powiedział, że keidyś, z Medn, byli parą, więc Hoshipon wstąpił w ciało Hatapona, bo chciał być pierwszym z tych, którzy zobaczy (tak jak on ją nazywa) "jego Gwiazdeczkę" Potem tworzą nowych żołnierzy, rosną w siłę, walczą z Akamanami (kolejne wrogie nam plemię), aby uratować Meden... Nowe jednostki Umaypon - Wygląda jak koń. Rzuca we wrogów małymi rzutkami. Pochodzi od Yumiachy. Zoepon - Przypomina słonia, to zwykły Desroboto (robopon), ale jego rękawice mają silnik odrzutowy, Zoepon rzuca nimi. Pochodzi od Tatertazaya. Hebipon - Wygląda jak wąż. Toripon. Od Yriady. Księżniczka - Patapońska proroczka nie chciała odzielić się od Umberhero, dopiero po ślubie, więc zbudowano dla niej powóz, którym wyruszała na misję z Pataponami, a jeśli jej powóz otrzyma zbyt duże obrażenia, Księżniczka zakłada maskę Nęciłuski, i ponieważ nie ma już Arcybiesów, nie traci pamięci. Po śmierci, Nęciłuska odradza się, tak jak Umberhero i Herosi. Uberhero ma odblokowanych Taterazay'ego, Yariadę i Yumiyacha już od począdku, więc nie trzeba wybierać pomiędzy jednym z nich trzech. Nowe pieśni PonPataPonPon - Patapony odwracają się i atakują powóz Księżniczki, dając jej sygnał, że chcą, aby zmieniła się w Nęciłuskę. ChakaDonPataPon - Jeden Patapon sam się zabija, a z jego ciała wylatują małe, niebieskie duszki, które leczą 20% HP każdemu Pataponowi. Duch.png|Wskrzeszający duch Duszki.png|Duszki leczące ChakaDonPonPon - Jak poprzedni, ale wylatuje jeden zielony duch, który wskrzesza najsilniejszego z poległych. Nowe efekty statusu Oślepienie - Patapony nic nie wiedzą i słabiej celują, co sprawia, że zadają mniejsze obrażenia. DonChaka nigdy nie zadziała na ten efekt. Ale istnieje takie coś jak okular, sprawia, że oślepienie nic Ci nie zrobi. Oklar można nosić zamiast hełmu, hełm albo okular, nigdy razem (ale można je łączyć...xD). Nowe bronie Ekwipunek Zwykły - Normalne bronie, każdy Patapon ma taki od począdku. By Wielki Patapon Ekwipunek Super Herosa - Ekwipunek tylko dla Uberhero, najlepszy ekwipunek dla klasy, którą jest teraz Umberhero staje się automatycznie Ekwipunkiem Super Herosa. By Wielki Patapon Ekwipunek Herosa - Ekwipunek tylko dla Hero, najlepszy ekwipunek dla klasy, którą jest teraz Hero staje się automatycznie Ekwipunkiem Herosa (no chyba, że Umberhero ma tę samą klasę). By Wielki Patapon Zaklęty Ekwipunek - To samo, co ekwipunek nasycony magią, ma większy współczynnik zamrarzania, podpalania lub inne. By Wielki Patapon Ekwipunek Łączony - Dwie bronie (lub hełmy itp.) połączone razem (więcej w dziale "Łączenie Broni"). By Wielki Patapon Ekwipunek Łowcy - Daje 40% szans na trafienie krytyczne przeciw bestią i tym podobnym. By Metallicafun Ekwipunek Mechtroniczny - Dotyczy to tylko koni i ptaków, a mianowicie to są ich robotyczne wersje, są szybsze i bardziej wytrzymałe od zwykłych. By Wielki Patapon Ekwipunek Ultraostateczny - Taki jak ekwipunek ostateczny w Patapon 3, tylko lepszy. By Patapon369 Ekwipunek Gracza - Może go zrobić każdy gracz za inny ekwipunek i Ka-Ching. Kształt i teksture można wybierać za pomocą specjalnego edytora A.K.A. Paint. UWAGA - bardzo radioaktywny, wybuchowy, łatwopalny itd. By TheKrzysiekPatapon Uwaga! Dział "Nowe bronie" można edytować! Dodaj nowy rodzaj broni, jak masz pomysł! Ale jak już to zrobisz napisz na końcu "by nick"! '' Łącznie Broni W kryjóce jest taki budynek, w którym można łączyć bronie. Jeśli połączymy 2 Zaklęte bronie obydwa wspóczynniki zmaleją o 10%, ale będą w jednej w broni. Można łącyć tylko bronie/zbroje tego samego typu (poza okularem i hełmem). Jedyne czego potrzebujesz to Ka-ching, aby łączyć. Nie można łączyć Ekwipunku Zwykłego. Dekorowanie/Ulepsznie Kryjówki Teraz, w Drzewie Życia można robić Pataponów-robotników, którzy będą budować różne dekoracje i nowe budowle, nie tylko dekoracyjne, np. Laboratorium, które działa jak Rah Gashapon i jego kociół. Do budowy nie potrzeba Ka-ching, potrzebne jest drewno, kamienie itp. Nowe budowle Patapony-robotnicy budują wiele, wiele, wieeeele różnych budowli. Oto kilka z nich: Arena - Wygląda jak ta scena z 1,2 i 3 (jeśli wybrałeś 3-ci los Uberherosa). Patapony patrzą jak inne patapony się biją (Morale +5) By Wielki Patapon Obserwatorium - Astropon :D By Wielki Patapon Pomnik - posąg Meden, Morale +20 By Patapon369 Kuźnia : to samo co w patapon 2 tylko że można wykuć bardziej potężne bronie! Potrzeba do nie kowala którego dostaje się na misji ( losowo ) Do budowy potrzeba aż 200 kamieni i 300 desek ale dla wykucia najlepszych broni trzeba materiałów rzadkich. By Pataponek. 'Excalipon '- Wygląda jak Excalipon tyle że jest wbity w ziemie, a wokół niego jest prawie niewidoczna Błękitna Aura. Dzięki niemu dostajesz: Morale +3, Krytyczne Uderzenie +13% (TYLKO dla Uberhero.) By Bowmunk Master Wieża Mahopona - Wieża ta ma okrągły kształt a do okoła niej są schody daje to do każdej klasy powiązanej z mahoponem: Krytyczne Uderzenie +20% i przyspieszone rozwijanie tej klasy. By Metallicafun *to poniżej to wynik nudy autora Magiczne lustereczko - Patapony się w nim przeglądają, a lustro ukazuje ich jako pięknych. Patapony mają + 3 do lansu. Mejd baj RainbowTerrazone. Bimbrownicy - Tsun Tsunpon i Tsuku Tsukupon jak zwykle grzebią przy bimbrze 'Pay'n'Loot '- Taki automat, wybierasz itema i wkładasz hajs. Odpowiednik sklepu Meden. Baj TheCaribbeanJackdaw. Super-Duper Loteria - Dajesz patapona i nic ci nie wypada. Wsadzasz wszystko co masz ... WIELKI KUPON ZWYCIĘZCY! Wygrałeś ................... kupon na śmierć. mĄdĘ bY TheKrzysiekPatapon ''Uwaga! Dział "Nowe budowle" można edytować! Dodaj nowy rodzaj broni, jak masz pom''ysł! Ale jak już to zrobisz napisz na końcu "by nick"!' Zdobywanie Poziomów Poziomy może zdobyć: Generał - Herosi dowodzą teraz oddziałami Pataponów. Oddział - Każdy Patapon zdobywa exp razem z oddziałem (poza Umberhero). Poziom oddziału nie może być wyższy niż poziom Generała. Uberhero - Poziom Super Herosa. Nęciłuska - (Jako Księżniczka nie może zdobywać exp'a). Nęciłuską można grać jako Yaridda, Wooyaria i Charibassa, chociaż brzmią podobnie do nazw innych klas, ale się różnią. Armia - Poziom całej armi, przy każdym poziomie jest napisane, jaki jest proponowany poziom armi. Tryby Bohaterów Teraz nie tylko Uber ma tryb bohatera, Herosi też. Tryby Uber są takie same, a Herosów, trochę słabsze, lub takie jak w 2. A co do nowych jednostek.... : Umyapon - Uber: "Ognisty grad" (Aktyw: PonPonChakaChaka Com: PonPonPataPon) Rzuca tysiącami rzutek, i to płonących! Hero: "Koński grad rzutek" Jak Umber, ale mniej, słabiej i rzutki nie płoną. Zoepon - Uber: "Wybuchowa łapa" (Aktyw: PonPonChakaChaka PonPonPataPon) jedno ramię leci, a gdy trafi w cel, wybuchnie. Hero: "Zemsta słonia" Jak Umber, ale słabiej i wybuch mniejszy. Hebipon - Uber: "Wybuchowy harpun" (Aktyw: PonPonChakaChaka PonPonPataPon) jak w 2, ale ponad to zadaje różne efekty statusu (jak Jamsch, ale to wygląda inaczej). Hero: "Wężowy jad" Jak Umber, ale słabiej i tylko zatruwa Yaridda - Tylko Nęciłuska: "Ani kroku!" (Aktyw; i Com: jak w 3) To samo co miała w trójce. Wooyaria - Tylko Nęci: "Oszałamiający lodowir" (Aktyw; i Com: jak Wooyari) Identyczny jak ma Wooyari, ale zamrarza, a po rozbiciu lodu, wróg jest oszołomiony. Charibassa - Tylko N: "Lodowe Szuchu-muchu" (Aktyw; i Com: jak Charibasa) Jak Charibasa, ale zamraża. Rodzaje misji W tej części jest kilka nowych rodzajów misji: Misje powietrzne - Twoja armia, lecąc na dużych ptakach, walczy w tym czasie w tej misji nie da się korzystać z jednostek kontaktowych. Są oznaczone znakiem "(P)". Misje wodne - Odbywają się na statkach. Oznaczone "(W)". Misje podwodne - Odybywają się pod wodą, trzeba co jakiś czas się wynurzać się co jakiś czas, przy pomocy pieśni PonPata. "(Pw)" Misje W Patapon 4 jest bardzo mało misji '''Earthend:' Na ratunek Meden Po Korzeń Drzewa Życia (P) Macie chorobę morską? (W) Tajny tunel gdzieś w jeziorze (Pw) Boss (Wavoj) Dżungla Gebe-Bebe Walka w Gebe-Bebe Ponad lasem deszczowym (P) Płonący strażnik lasu Boss (Trent (tutaj to już boss)) Góry Poilo Jaskiniowe Pipaty Skacząc z góry na górę (P) Spływ Rzeką Lanai (W) Boss (Henolla) Rzeka Lanai Płynie, rzeka płynie, la, la, la... (W) Skarby z dna rzeki (Pw) Syrenki jeziorne (W) Boss (Syrena ) Zamek Omanna Porywacz Meden Wojna o kapłankę Boss (Nevex ) Zejście do podziemia Podziemia zamku Ciemno od nadmiaru światłości Boss (Lighten ) Promyk nadzieji Meden uratowana! Fabuła (końcowa) Pod konice jest taka scena, gdzie żenią się 2 Hoshipony, Srebrny i Diamentowy (Meden). Po uratowaniu Meden wszyscy wracają do Earthendu i żyją tam w pokoju... Inspirację do kilku rzeczy znalazłem w fikcji ''Pana ''Dettankarmena ''"''Patapon 4 DonPata". '''''Jeśli zobaczysz jakieś błędy ortograficzne lub inne możesz poprawić. Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon 4